<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pearls by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982767">Pearls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, there's prolly more tags but i be forgetting deadass, uhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vanessa fucks herself while Brooke eats her out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pearls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lazy Sunday morning and Brooke and Vanessa were lying in bed together, limbs entangled in each other.</p><p>"Brooke?" Vanessa asked her girlfriend.</p><p>"What's up babe?" Vanessa sighed and ran her hand through Brooke's long, silky blonde hair.</p><p>"You're so fucking gorgeous." Brooke smiled and intertwined her fingers with Vanessa's.</p><p>"And you, my love, are an absolute angel." Vanessa kissed Brooke softly, slipping her tongue into her mouth and giggling as she pulled away.</p><p>"Can I be honest with you?" Brooke sat up as she asked the question.</p><p>"Always." Brooke bit her lip and straddled Vanessa.</p><p>"You really turn me on." Her voice was low and laced with lust and Vanessa's breath hitched.</p><p>"Well I hope so," Vanessa said with a soft laugh.</p><p>"Do you even realize how sexy you are, Miss Mateo?" Vanessa placed her hands on Brooke's hips and pulled her close.</p><p>"Not as sexy as you, doll." Brooke, instead of responding, took off her cropped tank top to reveal two perky, large breasts.</p><p>"Jesus..." Vanessa muttered under her breath, still not used to her girlfriend's tits after all these years. Vanessa raised her hands and gently squeezed Brooke's sensitive breasts, eliciting a quiet moan from the ballerina. Vanessa flipped Brooke over so she was lying down and Vanessa was on top. Vanessa went down and kissed and sucked on Brooke's light pink nipples before reaching down to rub Brooke's pussy through her lilac panties.</p><p>The two were physical were physical opposites - Brooke always wore pink and frilly clothing with her flowing hair and Barbie-like makeup whereas Vanessa had short hair with sides and back shaved, wore not even a hint of makeup, and was only seen in traditional male clothes.</p><p>"Ness..." Brooke softly said and Vanessa's heart skipped a beat when she felt a wet spot forming in Brooke's panties. Vanessa felt herself getting turned on so she sat up to take off her oversized t-shirt and boxers. Her breasts were tiny, complete with small, dark brown nipples, and Brooke adored them to death.</p><p>"Too many clothes," Brooke mumbled and Vanessa got off her so she could take off her panties. Vanessa scooted down so she was on her stomach and spread Brooke's legs. She slid two of her fingers into her and Brooke let out a high pitched whine as Vanessa brushed her fingertips along Brooke's g spot. Vanessa went down and swirled her tongue around Brooke's clit as she worked her fingers inside of her. She sped up her movements, sucking on Brooke's clit roughly and pounded her fingers inside of her. Suddenly, Brooke came, and she came hard. She creamed as her whole body shook and twitched, pussy throbbing and clenching. When Brooke came down from her orgasmic high, Vanessa pulled her now sticky fingers out of Brooke's shuddering pussy and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Was that good?" Brooke closed her legs and sat up on her elbows.</p><p>"Good is an understatement."</p><p>"Once I uh, calm down, I'll make you feel amazing." Vanessa nodded and grabbed some towels to clean up Brooke's cream. Once she was done, Vanessa lied down and Brooke spread her legs, just as Vanessa had done to her. Brooke placed two of her fingers on Vanessa's clit and gently pressed into it and started moving them. Vanessa let out a heavy breath and grabbed the sheets, already nearing her release.</p><p>"Feel good?" Brooke asked and Vanessa nodded.</p><p>"Mhm-oh," Vanessa looked into Brooke's and Brooke could tell she was about to come. She abruptly stopped and got up and Vanessa tried to steady her breathing. Brooke grabbed a dildo from the nightstand and handed it to Vanessa.</p><p>"And this is for?" Vanessa looked at it weirdly.</p><p>"Fuck yourself with it while I eat you out, I promise your orgasm is gonna be a million times better." Vanessa hesitantly nodded and spit on the dildo, getting it 'lubed' up ti out inside of her. She grabbed hold of the base, not exactly sure where to hold it as Brooke only fucked her with it once. Vanessa took a deep breath and slid it in, instantly shuddering when it bottomed out.</p><p>"How is it?" Vanessa started gently thrusting in and out of her.</p><p>"It's-oh fuck," Was all she could get out before moaning. Brooke smirked and put her hair into a ponytail before she got on her stomach. Vanessa was pumping the dildo in and out fast as she mewled. Brooke positioned herself so she wasn't in Vanessa's way, which meant scooting to the side. As soon as Brooke's tongue hit Vanessa's clit, she cried out and bucked her hips.</p><p>"Oh fuck, Brooke!" Vanessa breathily moaned and Brooke started to work her tongue. She flicked her tongue up and Down Vanessa's swollen, throbbing clit and licked it side to side. Vanessa's breathing became ragged and her movements started to get sloppy and falter, and before either of them knew it, she was coming. She rapidly shoved the dildo into her soaking wet pussy while Brooke sucked on and gently bit her clit. Vanessa was shaking, trembling, twitching, and shuddering as electricity coursed through her veins, pleasure form her Earth-shattering orgasm taking her over. she was screaming and moaning, and she came for minutes until she finally calmed down and lied still. Vanessa was sweating and breathing heavily, heart racing.</p><p>"What did you think?" Brooke asked her and Vanessa looked at her girlfriend and smiled, too fucked out to speak. Brooke pulled the dildo out of Vanessa and kissed the top of her head. If Vanessa could have an orgasm that powerful and intense, they would have to do this a lot more often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all of my 7 cats were cuddled up against me on my bed as i wrote this i'm feeling so much joyyy AND YES MY ONLY BOY IS NAMED THACKERY BINX</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>